


Drawn to You

by AJsRandom



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Star-crossed, mergana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fell into her orbit, he became the stars in her sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn to You

He was sucked into her orbit the first time he saw her—when he stumbled into her chambers to deliver her potion only to nearly see her strip. Seeing her later at the banquet only added gravity to that pull, and when Gaius tried to bring him back down to earth, he didn’t budge.

She’d first noticed him in her sky when he nearly sacrificed himself to save his master. She’d never seen the kind of loyalty he demonstrated when he drank the poisoned wine. And the fact that Arthur was so easily persuaded to go for the cure showed he meant something to her almost-brother. That made him stand out as unusual, and unusual was something she identified with.

She was so passionate, the way she asserted Arthur was in danger from Sophia. He wanted to believe her, he really did! When Gaius told him she was a seer, he just _knew_ magic was involved. _Could she be like him?_ The strength, the tenacity she showed drew him further in, and when she was proven right, he rejoiced—and saved Arthur.

He surprised her greatly when he burst into her chamber with the druid boy. Did the fact that he came to _her_ for help mean anything deeper? The sheer care and kindness he showed to both of them made him shine brighter in her sky. _He was stronger than he appeared_. And they way he looked at her when she brought up magic—it was almost as if he’d been dying to say something besides “nothing.” _Was he magical? Was she?_ But now she knew she could trust him with _anything_.

She surprised _him_ when she offered to go to Ealdor. _Why would someone so noble endanger themselves for_ me _?_ He knew how she’d answered that, but dared to hope that there might be another reason, something she couldn’t- or _wouldn’t_ -tell him. Her devotion to her ideals drew him even closer in, made him feel things he’d never felt. _Her outside beauty was no match for her inner beauty_.

He continued to show unwavering devotion and loyalty to his master. He treated him, her and Gwen as equals. She never minded this and was convinced this was one reason Arthur kept him around. Sometimes she noticed his eyes linger on her and she wondered whether his admiration was the usual vapid kind or something warmer. But there was no _proper_ way to find this out.

It was disappointing how she’d dealt with her anger toward the King, so he was vastly relieved to see her change of heart. She continued to redeem herself when she cared for Arthur while he was dying. Then Sigan attacked, and she sacrificed her rest to care for the injured. He watched her in secret, tending with caring eyes. He knew she’d rather be out fighting like Arthur, but humbled herself enough to help in the way she was allowed to. The word _love_ flitted through his mind.

 _He was incredible!_ Listening, supporting, caring enough to find the Druids. For _her_. When she looked into his deep blue eyes, she read things that took her breath away—mysteries, secrets and a quickly hidden power. Where had _that_ come from? Though staying with the Druids didn’t work out, she didn’t blame _him_. What she read in stars of his eyes upon his welcome home told her all she ever needed to know. She captured his face between her hands and pressed their lips together.

His mind was wiped clean. He’d finally been drawn all the way in to the heavenly body that was _her_. He responded joyfully, taking her in his arms. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together, each breathing rapidly. What had been inevitable from the moment they’d met burst forth like a comet in the night sky, lighting the way to a new destiny for both.


End file.
